Red Aura
by megan657
Summary: The blond man held out his hand hesitantly "Patrick Jane" Teresa let out a small giggle "Jane?" "like the girl name?". Jane grinned "yes, just like" She let out a full fledged laugh this time "you do kinda look like a princess Jane, can I call you Jane?" Jane's grin dimmed considerably, she was beautiful when she laughed and he couldn't stop staring ...


AN: Hi, guys :) I know I'm supposed to be writing my other story, but I believe that you must write out of inspiration not obligation. so the other day I was sitting behind my desk minding my own business when an inspiration struck me, and no matter how hard I tried I couldn't concentrate on studying, so I got up cursing my ill-timed idea , and wrote this. I really, really hope you like it and that it was worth the 40 percent I got at maths.:)

Disclaimer: pretty sure it's not mine.

She coated her lips with one more layer of deep red lipstick, smacked her lips together, and with a last satisfied look at her reflection left the bathroom.

This was slowly becoming a routine, her way of life. She hated what she had become, and all because of _him._ She noticed that her thoughts were treading dangerous grounds, so she tried an optimistic approach, (if there was one at all) and told herself for the thousandth time, that it wasn't like she had any other choice, she might as well stop wallowing in self hatred and get to work.

Her eyes scanned the room and landed on her target, she looked at him like a predator would his prey and walked towards him, swaying her hips a little more than necessary.

_I'm a radar_

_Got you on my radar_

She scoffed at the song that was playing in the background, it was irritatingly appropriate.

_I don't think you know  
I'm checking you  
So hot, so hot  
Wonder if you know  
You're on my radar  
And yep I notice you  
I know it's you  
Choose it, you don't wanna lose it_

She rolled her eyes, seriously, she felt like she was in a really bad movie, she put on a fake smile with dimples, one she knew would get every guys attention as she got closer to her target. He was blond, wore an expensive suit, and the smell of his French cologne was intoxicating. She mentally smiled; she was getting better at recognizing the type, his type: cocky, arrogant and ridiculously rich but depressed and emotionally exhausted at the same time, too much glamour could do that to you.

She sat on the chair next to him, feigning ignorance to her surroundings

"Hi jack, tequila and make it strong" she said with as much sadness that she could muster, it always worked 1...2...3….

"That bad, huh?"

Bingo!

She turned around to answer him, and was momentarily frozen by the sight, he had the deepest eyes she had ever seen, it was as if he was peering into your very soul, his lips were beautiful like flower petals and his hair sparkled even in the dim lights, and all in all he looked like a fallen angel. She took in his slightly messy appearance…no, a tragic fallen angel, which was even more beautiful in her opinion. She must have been staring at him like an idiot, because after a few seconds his face broke into a smile and she thought she was going to faint. He had the most beautiful smile she had ever seen, it could light up a room…she cringed a little at her poetic thoughts…_Get a grip Teresa_ she thought to herself, he's just another one just like the rest of them, focus on the job!

After she had gathered her thoughts, she put on a fake half smile and put her defenses back up, she had to watch this one, he was dangerous. his smile slowly faded as if reading her thoughts and he looked at her expectantly.

Oh right, the question…

"You have no idea…"she trailed of just to make him curios

He scoffed "believe me I do…"

She was getting irritated he was using all her own methods on her now _she_ was curios "oh really you psychic or something?" she didn't mean to be so snarky but she couldn't help it, this guy irked her.

She regretted her words as soon as they left her mouth, for his eyes hardened and he looked into the distance. she was getting uncomfortable when he said: "there are no such things as psychics…you're a religious woman, tell me why are you trying to bait me ?"

Her jaw practically dropped to the floor. When she didn't respond immediately, he continued "I mean going to catholic school and all…" since she couldn't open her mouth any more than it was, she closed it with a click. She was just about to excuse herself, and get the hell out of there (I mean, it's pretty scary to have all the details of your life exposed by a total stranger) when the song in the background started playing again, much louder than it was the last time:

_Confidence is a must  
Cockiness is a plus  
Edginess is a rush_

This was too related to what she was doing to be a coincidence. She looked around frantically, there was seemingly nothing amiss, but Teresa knew better. She scanned the bar a little more closely and…there, the girl who stood in the corner was looking right at her, she was wearing a red dress, and had a small tattoo of a smiley on her thigh, talk about being imperceptible. Teresa scowled at her, and turned to the blond guy who was looking at her with open curiosity, she knew she had to finish what she had started, if she didn't she was dead… literally. She gathered every ounce of strength and charm she had, smiled and held out her hand

"I think we should start that again" "I'm Megan"

The blond man held out his hand hesitantly, as if he was afraid of being burned "Patrick Jane" Teresa let out a small giggle "Jane?" like the girl name?"

Jane grinned "yes, just like"

She let out a full fledged laugh this time "you do kinda look like a princess Jane, can I call you Jane?" Jane's grin dimmed considerably, she was beautiful when she laughed, and he couldn't stop staring. "Yes you may, as long as I can call you Meg"

"Meg? Seriously? That's all kinds of wrong." She hesitated a bit then shrugged "but I guess it's fair since I'm going to call you by your girl name." she smirked at him, stood up and held out her hand to him "may I have this dance fair maiden?"

AN: please review. if you hate it tell me and if you liked it tell me also. every review I get always makes my day:)oh and if you thought Teresa was a hooker I'll tell you now that she is not. The song was Radar by Britney spears.

The next chapter will be from Jane's POV:):

_Coming up_

_Her hand was small in his, her fragrance a mixture of cinnamon, ice-cream and perfume was intoxicating. Her body was flush against his, and he could feel her, all of her…_


End file.
